


Punk in Drublic

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: Slice of Life ficlets - Dissonance [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b, Concert, Dissonance, John's Road Journal, M/M, ch9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: John is updating John's Road Journal (the band's way to keep their fans updated) right after they arrive on the Slam Dunk festival.The ficlet happens midchapter 9ofDissonanceIf you don't know the fic, the ficlet won't make any sense XD





	Punk in Drublic

#John’s Road Journal 

We’re at Slam Dunk! Guys, this is huge! (Sherlock is rolling his eyes at my use of exclamation marks as he glares on the screen over my shoulder). We all are very excited to share our music with a wider audience than we are used to (yes, Sherlock too - I can almost hear you all gasp). It’s a warm day and looks like it won’t rain, so we’re in luck. 

When the opportunity to play on the Punk in Drublic Stage arose, we took it without question. We arrived just now (8 am) and we’re playing at noon. Grab your blankets and drinks of choice and we’ll meet you soon. We will play your favourites (as per your votes on our website a few days ago) and the two new songs that made it to the album. By the way, Greg and Molly say hi. 

After the concert, Molly will be in charge of the distribution of our albums by the Dead Skunk label booth on the left after you pass the bar. Your left. We will join the afterparty in the evening (they all just nodded so that’s confirmed). For now, we’re all very excited and hopeful that we won’t disappoint you. Stay safe, have fun and see you at noon! 

  
John and the whole Dissonance band. 


End file.
